KAMEN RIDER DECIMO
by kamen rider D-cide
Summary: what if the prima family gets attack by monster and they need to call in some help from the future bosses but only decimo have his guardians and it was all before the decimo family were created can the decimo family work together to stop this problem , also tsuna is kamen rider decade tsuna x harem fanfic
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

KAMEN RIDER DECIMO

IT was just another day at the vongola mansion in italy everything was quite on that day the bird are singing , the flowers were blooming nothing could ruined this wonderfull day…..

.

.

.

BOOM!

.

.

.

LAMPA!

.

.

In another part of the mansion we see Lampa vongola prima lightning guardian ( Lampa was a beautifull woman with long and frizziy green hair that reach her mid back even for her age she had figure most girl her age would die for and would turn the heads of many young men ) running away from G vongola prima right hand and storm guardian ( G like lampa was a very beautifull woman that many men swoon over she had red hair in a shape most people would think of and octopus ) but right now looks like a twister hit her hair with black spots on her clothing whitch was a button up shirt a black tie and slacks with shoes chasing Lampa while flinging dynamite and shouting curses that would even make blackbeard blush, now you may be asking WHY our two guardians are running and at the same time destroying the mansion well to know why we have to go back a few minutes before…

Few minutes ago …

G was making a new type of bomb in her room " yes with this new weapon it should come in handy in the near future " then lampa came in asking " G its boring would you play with me " " no! cant you see im working on something that could help the family in the future stupid cow " now lampa being … well lampa began crying and G being her was trying to make her shut up by making her leave her room or by trowing her out while lampa was crying and thrashing everything around she accidentally a match and drop it near G gunpowder that was few feet away from her but VERY close to G and well you get the picture now back to where we were…..

Now…

" YOU! STUPID COW IM GOING TO *beep* AND THEN IM GOING TO * beep * WHEN IM FINISH NO ONE WILL KNOW ITS YOU! " G said while lampa was trying and failing to run from G wrath all of that running eventually lead lampa to the dinning room where all the other guardians and their boss was having breakfast , in the dinning room their were five other beautifull woman the first woman was a woman with hair shape like a fruite of some kind and the colour lavender the same should be said of her eyes she was wearing clothing one would think of a noble with boots and a spy glass hanging from her neck this woman was better known as the mistress of illusion daemia spade also known as vongola prima mist guardian , the next woman was a woman who dress as a nun her eyes were the colour silver other than that there wasn't much to tell because of the outfit she wour this was fista she was vongola prima sun guardian , across from her was a woman who was wearing a priestass outfit with long and flowing black hair and black eyes all in all this woman was a perfect fit of the yamamoto nadeshiko the embodiment of the perfect Japanese woman this was asumi ugetsu vongola prima rain guardian , the woman next was sitting next to asumi she was wearing a raincoat and matching pants that was all black she had silvery blonde and was closing her eyes this is vongola prima cloud guardian alaudea , and finally the woman who was sitting at the head of the table the only words that could describe her was that she was like a goddess with long silky blonde hair and sky blue eyes she was wearig a suit and a mantle that hung of her shoulder this person was no other than Giotta vongola prima of the vongola family

" khufufufu what did you do now hmm young lady that would invoke the wrath of the octopus " daemia said she was enjoying the quite morning when this happen " EXTREME! Lampa-chan why didn't you invite me if you were going to have a training session " said the boxing loving sun guardian she was also enjoying the quite but not very much " now now don't be scared lampa-chan why don't you tell us whats wrong we wont be mad we promise right alaudea-chan " said the bubbly rain guardian " hmm " said the aloof cloud guardian but even with that said she is still glaring at the person who kill her quite mourning " lampa-chan what did you do now " said the first boss of the vongola family giotta with a tired sign ' man if this continue im going to be busy with the repair paperwork ' feeling sick with all of the paperwork she had to do because of her guardians " where are you you brat " came the enrage storm guardian voice before she kick the door open seeing lampa entering the dinning room " found you stupid cow now come face your crimes " G said while lampa is hiding behind her boss asking for help " G-chan calm down cant you forgive lampa-chan " Gioko said trying to stop the stack of paperwork on her desk from growing any larger " but gio she was the one who started it " said G " I didn't do anything " lampa said trying to turn this in her favor " shut stupid cow " " no you shut up baka G " counter lampa but before the argument could continue BOOM! With a cry of " WERE UNDER ATTACK "

To be continue…


	2. Chapter 2 the attack

KAMEN RIDER DECIMO

" what were under attack who would dare attack the heart of vongola " said G

" this is bad we should be prepare to protect gio-chan " said asumi while she watch the door

" what should we do now giotta-chan " said the illusion mistress while looking at her boss

" first of we should go find and help our men fight against our attackers " said the blonde hair boss

" and we stay in one group we don't know who our attackers are we should cover each other understood even you alaudea " said giotta to the aloof cloud that was leaving

EXTREME! LETS GO ! " said the most extreme of the six guardians

With that the prima and her guardians went to help anyone of their people that are still alive

In another place….

A figure could be seen sitting on a throne wearing all black armor with a scepter in the figures hand that looks like a crown

.

.

.

" finally after so long HE shall rised again into this world my master " said the black armor figure

" let us begin the ceremony to revived my no OUR master my brethren " said the armor figure as light from the moon show creatures , beast , and monsters that would make anyone run in terror

" LONG LIVE THE KING ! LONG LIVE THE KING ! LONG LIVE THE KING ! " cheered the monster to see their creator alive once more

Vongola mansion…

" DANG IT ! don't tell me there are no survivor " cursed G

True to her word since they left the dinning room to search for any survivors they didn't found EVEN one person who wasn't dead even the help weren't spared what kind of monster would do this

" we must not give up to save our comrade " said giotta to her friend

" I know I know its just hard since we haven't found one person " said G to her long time friend knowing how her friend gets in this kind of situation

' but were should we check next ' thought giotta and then they heard it

*BANG *

*BANG*

*BANG* follow by …

AHHH!...

With that one thought came to mind to all seven woman ' courtyard '

Courtyard…

The place was better to be said a battlefield body was lying everywhere some with limbs missing some from claws and some from needle like bullets

This was what our guardians came and saw a Mafioso being eaten by a wolf type monster with red skin ( try imagining jirou from kamen rider kiva in his monster form only the colour red ) big claws and yellow eyes , this was the monster that attack there mansion and kill there comrades

" w-w-what i-i-is that " said lampa afraid of the monster before her

" hmm what ever it is ill arrest it for murder " said the cloud guardian alaudea while charging at the beast

well in most alaudea opponent would last not one minute but this far from the normal opponent the beast just swipe its claws and the cloud guardian was thrown back to the others

" khufufufufu its looks like you make it angry birdie " said daemia

" hnn "

" what should we do gio " ask G to her boss

" we attack together " giotta reply to her guardians so they did daemia would cast illusion to distract the beast while all the others attack it with there flame but even this prove futile when it roar at them and send the flying back ' damn… this.. thing is strong even with all of us combined it didn't dealt to much damage to the beast ' thought giotta trying to find a way to destroy this beast when it hit her

EVERYONE! Distract the monster I think I know how to beat it " shouted giotta to her friends

' what are you thinking gio ' thought the storm guardian looking at her long time friend but even still she will still follow this order

" you heard her ! lets give it our all " said G

" ok "

" EXTREME "

" H-H-HAI! "

" hnn "

" khufufufu "

LETS GO ! " shouted G

While they are doing that we see giotta charging and attack and by the looks of it she is finish

EVERYONE ! GET OUT OF THE WAY ! " shouted giotta and they heed her warning and she said " X-BURNER " with that the beast was destoy and then giotta give out by passing out

To be continue…..


	3. Chapter 3 help from the future

KAMEN RIDER DECIMO

" hmmm " slowly giotta open her eyes as she looks around her ' huh oh this is my room man ive should not have use the X-BURNER it really drains me of energy ' she thought then the doors to her room open and in came all her guardians ' this going to be great ' she thought sarcassticly

" gio your awake thank goodness " G said

" thanks G everyone but what happen while I was asleep " she ask wondering if anyone survive the attack

Asumi knowing what her boss is thingking answer her unask question " everyone is safe some of our men manage to get to safety before the attack " the rain guardian said

" I see that is good " giotta reply happy her family is safe

" hmm herbivore you should worry about your self before worrying about anyone else " said the silent cloud guardian with her eyes closed

" khufufufu I agree with the birdie even though it pains me to say it " said daemia

" ill arrest you pineapple "

" bring it on little bird "

SHUT UP ! let gio rest and also tablot ask to see us later at his lab gio " G said

Ok G we will all go there later " giotta said

Later at tablot lab….

All of the guardians and there boss enter tablots lab that was located under the mansion and see tablot working on something if the noise when they enter were any sign " tablot what are you working on now " ask giotta to their old friend

Ahh prima I see your awake good thing I called you here for is because I know were that monster came from " tablot said

With that everyone eyes widen even alaudea eyes widen by and inch " oi old man you better not be pulling our leg on this " G said

Im not the monster you face was called a wolfen its like a werewolf only stronger " Talbot reply

And how do you know this information " the illusionist ask him

Because I told him " a voice said behind them

With that all of the guardians and boss turn around to see a man wearing a coat and a fishing hat on his head

Who are you ! " G said worrying if this guy was an enemy

Do not be afraid im not your enemy im was the one who give Talbot my help " he said

Thank you…. " giotta said want to continue but doesn't know the man name

Ahh yes my name is narutaki its a pleasure to meet you giotta vongola prima " the man now known as narutaki said

Ehh you know me " giotta said

Yes I know about every single thing about all of you " he said

And do you know that narutaki-san " asumi the rain guardian ask

Its because im not of this time im from 400 years into the future " narutaki reply

No way you lie time travel is impossible " G said to narutaki

I am from the future and in the future each of you has make a legend about your self "

Fine if your really from the future then what do you want coming to the past " said G

The reason im in the past is because a great evil that has been seal has broken free and want to hunt the one who seal it " the man reply grimly

And what does that have to do with us narutaki-san " asumi want to know the reason

Its because of the vongola rings " he said

What about them " lampa ask

The power they hold is incredible they are the only ring of the tri-ni set that could fully unleash the dark king again into this world "

Dark king " everyone repeat but alaudea

Yes the dark king he has the power to plunge the whole world into darkness where his demons will take control of the world " he said

And how do we stop them " giotta ask not wanting to for the world be control by demons

With time " reply Talbot that has been silent this whole time

With time what do you mean old man " G said

By using my machine we can call help from the future but only vongola decimo would have his guardian "

I see….wait….DECIMO! " everyone scream

Yes in my time its the ninth generation but decimo already exist only the family has yet to come together " the fish hat wearing time travel said

But why only decimo wouldn't it be better if all the bosses has there guardians " ask lampa not understanding why only one set of guardians should come

Yes that would be right but since the treat originated in decimo time only his guardians can come I already told the other bosses about the situation they are just waiting to be summon " narutaki reply to the lightning guardian

Ok enough talking its time to begin first will start with the sky boss vongola ring to summon the other boss " talbot said as he prep his machine and ask giotta to put her ring in the ring holder that was on the machined " now its time to begin " Talbot said cant wait to see his handiwork as he press a button a light appear in the machined getting brighter till everyone has to cover there eyes and then a machined voice said " TRAVEL COMPLETE "

TO BE CONTINUE…..


	4. Chapter 4 vongola family together

KAMEN RIDER DECIMO

As the light die down we could see nine figures on the machined these people are the future vongola heads first we see vongola secondo then terzo and then , quarto , quinto , sesto , settimo and otava and finally nono ' wow so these are the next vongola bosses…. Wait isn't that ' prima thought

" Ricardo your vongola second ! " giotta said

Yea I am what it to you trash " Ricardo said

Prima its nice to meet you im vongola otava daniella " daniella said

Yes to you to " giotta reply

You've grown into a beautifull woman my daughter just like your mother " vongola settimo said to his daughter

Thank you father " daniella reply

Its good to see you mother " nono said to otava

Hmm oh timoteo my you've age my son " otava said to nono know known as timoteo

Who is this fellow daughter " settimo ask his child

Ahh yes this is my son timoteo and your grandson even though he age quite a bit since I last saw him " she said

Hello there grandfather " nono said

Hello to you to grandson "

While the bosses were talking the prima family were standing on the side being completely forgotten well that was the case before a red-head had enough though and shout

" OI ! stop ya yapping will ya " G shout to the bosses which made them all turn to her well atleast she has the decency to blush because of the attention she was getting

I agree we still haven't summon decimo or his guardians yet " tablot said while prepping the machine " first will summon decimo guardians then him so prima guardians put your rings in the holder so that we can begin " he said as the guardians put there rings in the machine with that Talbot press the button

" TRAVEL COMPLETE " the machine said again

With the process complete we could see seven people in the machine the first was a girl that looks like G only she has silver hair and wearing different clothes , next to her was a girl wearing a baseball uniform like the G look a like this girl look likes asumi then next to her was a fista look a like she had silver hair also and was wearing a hoodie and some sweat pants next to her was girl wearing a cow printed shirt with a jacket had black hair with one eye close next to her were the alaudea and daemia ' s the aludea look a like was wearing a black uniform that hung from her shoulder and arm band with the word discipline in kanji at her cape thingy ….. the daemias look a like were really similar even the clothes a green uniform and a matching skirt while one had and eye patch one didn't only mismatch eyes even the hair style the….. pineapple hair style when both sides saw each other a argument started

' great like one set of my guardians wasn't enough ' the prima thought

One explanation later…..

I see we understand the situation well help " the G look a like said for her and the others behalf

Good…. But what are your names we cant really call you look a likes " giotta said

Im hayako gokudera " the G look a like now know refered as gokudera

I am takeko yamamoto hope we get along " the also bubbly asumi look a like said

EXTREME! IM SASAGAWA RYOKO ! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB ! " the fista look a like said

' great like one fista wasn't enough ' everyone thought

Ore sama lamba now give me candy " the lampa look a like said

Hmm….hibari kyoko… " the alaudea look a like said with her eyes close and her arms cross

Khufufufu im rokudo mukuru and this is chrome " the daemia look a like said while the other one just wave shyly

OK with introductions over we can finally summon decimo " Talbot said wanting everyone to leave so that he can begin experimenting again " prima put your sky ring in the holder again so that we can begin " he said after putting the ring where its belong the light shined again only this time 2x brighter than any before when it finally die down all of the woman in the room blush beet red from what they are seeing , it was a guy wearing a magenta shirt with a jacket that reach his ankle black pants and boots with a pink camera hanging from his neck brown hair that reach his shoulder with the tips the colour black all of the woman in the room had one thought when they saw him it was…

' HOT ' was the same thought share by them all when giotta was about to ask for his name it happen * BOOM! * and then the alarms went on suggesting a attack to the masion

TO BE CONTINUE …


	5. Chapter 5 : decade has come

KAMEN RIDER DECIMO

After the alarms went on everyone got up back to the mansion to see another monster attacking but this time its somekind of green monster with antenna ( worms from kamen rider kabuto ) and its already inside and the guards were all trying to fight it but that prove useless as it keep killing more people when giotta saw enough of her family dyeing she shouted

ENOUGH RETREAT ! leave the rest to us " she order to the people that were still alive as she put on her gloves and to everyone that was just in the lab they took that as a sign meaning they should to with the bosses and the guardians all but one person who was standing behind a wall assessing the situation to pick the best cost of action rather than charging straight on like all the other did just now

Back with the others even with their combined power of the present and future boss/guardian its still worthless everytime they either cut a limb or destroy it it keep generating back and everyone's stamina were almost non existence with one more combine attack the monster had enough and repel everyone attack and everyone was send flying back from the shockwave

As giotta saw that all of her family were thrown back she had enough " oi ! you monster " giotta said to the worm as it look at her she continue " yeah you come and get me im going to end you in one move " as she took a stance everyone knew future or past the move that made her the strongest boss of vongola the X-BURNER

NO ! gio ! don't do it if you do it now you will die " G said to her friend

Sorry but I need to do this " as she block out all the protest from her family to concentrait on the x-burner as she was about to gather the flame someone grab her hand " now now don't be so hasty gio-chan " a voice whisper to her ear as she look back at the person who stop her she saw the guy who should be decimo right behind her and holding her hand in his grip as she also notice the position they were in she blush and said with a stutter " w-w-w-what are -y-y-y-you d-d-doing " she said feeling like her head was on fire from the blushing she was doing " stoping you from making a mistake " he reply camly while looking in her eyes " I cant its the only way to stop that monster " she rply looking back in his eyes " just trust me I know what im doing " " but… " " tell me do you trust me gio-chan " he said while she thought ( what is with me I cant trust him I barely know him but I just get the feeling I should ) " f-fine I trust you …." " tsunayoshi " he reply " tsunayoshi I trust you " " good that's all I needed to hear " he said as he let go of her hand and went to go to end this monster

Yo worm " tsuna said as the worm look at him he continue

Why in the nine worlds are you doing here "

And don't try to fool me I dealt with your kind before I know you can talk " he continue

' it can talk ' was everyone's thought

I see so you dealt with our kind before huh " the said worm to its prey

Yeah loods of time … but you still haven't given me an answer yet " tsunayoshi said

I see no reason to answer you human "

Soo to put it in words your running from kabuto right "

After tsuna said that the worm started to lose its composure by staggering back with its feet and said

YOU! HOW DO YOU KNOW KABUTO ! HE SAID THERE WERE NO RIDERS HERE ! " THE WORM SHOUTED TO TSUNA

And who would HE be hmm worm " tsuna said

Realiezing he was trick he said " enough of this i already said enough its time to die human " with that said the worm charge at tsuna trying to kill him but tsuna block its attack merely using his arm if the worm had eyes it would surely be widen but the same cant be said for everyone else " hmm weak and you said you were trying to kill me " tsuna began and with speed that surpasses even the worm in clock up he hit the worm in the face and sent it flying back " but if this is all you had then you cant " tsuna finishes

Back with the others…..

Only one thing could describe the thing they were seeing AMAZING this boy…..no….this young man punch the worm and send it flying as if it were nothing

My decimo is strong wouldn't you all agree " timoteo said to the former bosses of vongola aswell as the guardians

You could say that again " G said thingking is this the power of decimo

While decimo guardians to be could not believie this is the person going to be their boss while kyoko was having a strange glint in her eyes like she found her destine one same could be said to mukuru

Back with tsuna ….

Now then shall we end this worm " tsuna said to the worm

Don't get cocky human you cant beat me " reply back the worm

Oh I can with this " after tsuna said that he pulled out a white camera like device " a camera what can that do " sneered the worm " like this " tsuna reply as he put the device at his waist and a belt appeard with a book like thing attach to it " and like this " as he open the book like thing and got out a card with a picture of an armor clad pink warrior and then he put the card in the slot that was on the camera and a voice sounded from the belt saying " KAMEN RIDE " and then he push the to sides that was on the camera together as it said again " DECADE " as nine static like projection comes together and to form a armor and pink redtangle like thing came from the belt and imbedded itself into the face mask

Everyone was in awe while the worm was trembling from were it stand cause the person infront of it was no longer the human but a armor man with a white cross from his shoulder to his chest and was clad in the clour pink and black with green eyes tsuna has become DECADE !

You! Just who are you " the worm said once again losing its composure

Just a passing through kamen rider , remember that ! " tsuna no decade said to the worm before he charge at the worm to kill it

To be continue….


End file.
